Have I Told You I Love Puerto Rico?
by tivadivas
Summary: Post Hiatus. Tony and Ziva have 24 hours to locate a missing bomb and turncoat serviceman in Puerto Rico, while Abby and McGee back them up from DC.
1. Chapter 1

**Have I Told You I Love Puerto Rico?**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **It's sad but true, we don't own it.

X

1300 Zulu. Friday Afternoon The Lobby of The Hotel Las Brisas Tropicales. In Puerto Rico

The receptionist looked over the young, handsome couple as they stood before her. She had watched them enter the lobby, stop briefly to have a quiet yet animated conversation, then approach her counter. After working this job for three years, it was easy to read the customers. Some were here for business, some for pleasure, some for a little bit of both. With these two, it was easy to see that there weren't here for pleasure, but there was definite electricity between them. She could sense it in the ease and familiarity with which they interacted and the looks in their eyes during their heated encounter. After their conversation ended, she watched the woman roll her eyes in exasperation and stride angrily towards the desk, leaving the man behind. He remained standing where he was for a moment, watching the woman, laughter and mischief in his eyes. It was clear he had enjoyed their argument. But she noticed something else in his gaze as well as it followed the irritated woman. She noticed hunger; more than lust, but not love either.

As the two reached the counter, she watched the woman glance at the man, and caught a bit of the hunger in her eyes as well, masked somewhat by the annoyance, not visible to most, but again, she was good at reading people. It was then that she made her decision.

"Just one night?" asked the receptionist.

"One is all we have time for." Ziva replied.

The team had been given 24 hours to locate Navy Ensign Patrick Cooper before they would be forced to turn the case over to the FBI. Cooper was believed to have located one of the 500 lb bombs that went missing in Vieques, Puerto Rico in the late 90's. So far, it appeared he was looking for a buyer and the team was tasked with tracking him, finding the bomb and discerning if any larger groups were at play.

The receptionist smiled as she looked over Tony and Ziva. "You should stay longer. Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Ms. David." She snapped.

"Don't mind her. Mood swings." Tony chuckled. For some reason Ziva had been in a funk the whole hellish flight down from DC and he was up to any opportunity to tease her.

"Oh, I see." The woman said. "Last vacation before the baby comes? Lots of couples do that."

Ziva's eyes went wide and Tony thought he might have seen the faintest whiff of smoke rising from her forehead. "Baby!" She screeched. "There is no baby! Do I look _pregnant_ to you?"

The receptionist hurriedly pushed two keycards across the counter to them. "Your room over looks the beach and has a private patio." Room 107. Let me know if you need anything."

Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her away. "I'll get the luggage, dear," He said and laughed. "You know, it could be fun to pretend to be married again. What's the difference if you're a Mrs. or a Ms. ?"

"Everything. And I'm not going to pretend to be married to you again. We know how well that went."

X

1330 Zulu. Room 107

"Have I told you I love Puerto Rico?" Tony asked as he flung open the French doors leading to their patio. Dense hibiscus shrubs and birds of paradise bordered the patio. The humid sent of tropical flowers and ocean filled the air.

"Only several times." Ziva said, exasperation evident in her voice. "Can we get busy? We still have to go find this guy. We've got 24 hours before it's out of our jurisdiction."

"Sure." He said. Tony turned from the view in front of him to Ziva, making a long, lazy sweep of her body before meeting her eyes."What's the plan?"

"We locate him. We swap out the sim card on his cell phone so Abby can trace his call history and then we track him to the bomb see who he's working with." She mimicked his action, her gaze traveling slowly down his body and back up again to meet his.

Tony raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Excellent plan. So how do you plan to swap out his sim card with out him noticing?"

She smiled. "I'll be sneaky."

X

1600. Zulu. The beach.

As luck would have it they'd spotted Cooper coming out of the hotel bar and followed him to the beach. They now stood ankle deep in the ocean watching him soak up the sun. He was a quite a handsome man, well built, and he knew it. He caught the eye of most of the women passing by.

"Oh, nice abs." Ziva said as she studied Cooper.

Tony looked back and forth between Ziva and the shirtless wonder only a few yards away and sucked in his stomach. "Keep your mind on the game here. Maybe we can get this done and have time to go swimming and get a mojito on the beach before we leave."

Ziva laughed. "I'm surprised. I thought sex on the beach was more your style."

"That an offer?"

Ziva gave him her half smile. "Hmmmp." said. She wore a white string bikini and sarong. She undid her top. "Hold this for me, will you?" She said and placed the minute scrap of white fabric in his hands. "Give me the new sim card and the tracking dot. We'll monitor him and know who he's calling."

Lust shot through him at the sight of a topless Ziva and for a moment he stared at the scrap of fabric in his hand. Then he reached into his pocket and extracted the card. He handed it to her and she tucked it into her suit bottom.

Ziva approached Cooper; her beach tote in hand. "Le molesteria si me siento aqui?" She asked. _Mind if I sit here?_

"I don't speak Spanish." He said, making no attempt to hide his appreciation of her beach attire, or lack thereof.

Ziva smiled. "I can sit here, yes?" With out waiting for an answer she sat down. She propped herself up on her elbows and leaned back.

Tony couldn't help but look at her breasts. Beautifully shaped, he knew exactly what they tasted like. When they pretended to be husband and wife she had placed his hands on them, and then his mouth. He tried not to show his surprise and wondered, no hoped, that she would be up for more. She had moaned, groaned and clutched at him. And then abruptly she was done. She pried his mouth off of her breast before he realized what happening. And he had to wonder how much of it was an act. All of it? Or had she simply used him to please her? The thought made him smile. If anyone could get away with using him like that it was her and she knew it.

Ziva wiggled her toes in the sand and said to Cooper. "Your tattoo, you are from the naval base, a sailor perhaps?"

"Yes." He smiled arrogantly and subtly flexed his muscles.

"Ah. I love to sail." She said.

"I have a boat."

"I love boats." She smiled suggestively at him."You need sun block? You're not used to this sun." Ziva didn't wait for his answer. She removed a tube of sun block from her bag and slathered it on his back. She used one hand to rub the coconut scented lotion into his skin. He smiled and closed his eyes. With her other hand she reached into his discarded shoe and removed his cell phone. She flipped it open and removed the sim card and inserted the new one. She then placed in the tracking dot. That done she withdrew her hand and wiped it on his towel.

Ziva looked back and caught Tony looking at her. "Oh my, look at the time." She said.

"Busy tonight? We could have dinner and go on a boat ride." Cooper said.

"That sounds wonderful." Ziva said. "I'll meet you at 7. We'll eat and have time to see the sunset?"

"Sure. I'm docked in the marina in Marbella. The boat's called Lucky Lady."

Mentally she rolled her eyes. "I know where it is. I'll be there."

She left him to ponder the upcoming night and met up with Tony behind the bath house.

Tony snapped out of it as Ziva approached him. She smiled knowingly at him as if she knew exactly what he had been thinking, but said nothing. She held out her hand silently requesting her top. He removed it from his pocket and dropped it into her outstretched palm. She held the two pieces of fabric over her breasts and turned around so he could tie the strings.

"Smart move. I was hoping you'd say yes." Tony said, fastening the knot behind her neck.

"I thought that if I were trying to move a 500 lb bomb off of an island a boat makes sense." She extracted her sarong from the bag and tied it around her waist.

"So." Tony said with a smirk. "I'm I invited on this date tonight?"

"You know you are. So why are you asking?"

"Maybe I just wanted to hear you say yes."

"We've talked about this before. No. I'm not sleeping with you."

"There wouldn't be much sleeping involved." The look in his eyes assured her that he meant exactly what he said.

She turned and walked away from him before he could see the excitement in her eyes. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "I'll think about it."

TBC…

You like? Let us know. Reviews are appreciated! For all you out there suffering from the lack of Tiva stories, we have more collaborative efforts and more separate stories in the works. Thanks, the TivaDivas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have I Told You I Love Puerto Rico?**

**Chapter 2**

Don't own it, we know it.

X

1830 Zulu Back in Room 107.

"We need to figure out how we're going to do this before we leave." Tony said to Ziva as they got ready for her "date" with their suspect. Ziva was wearing a white, knee length halter dress, which looked incredible against her olive skin and showed off her toned body.

"It's quite simple, Tony. I'll have dinner with him, and then get him below and you'll be waiting on a boat nearby; close enough to see what's going on and you'll be wearing a com link so you can hear what's being said. Once we're below deck, you can come on board and search for the bomb. When you locate it, you signal me and we arrest him. Easy as cake." Ziva stated.

"_Pie_. It's easy as pie and I don't like that plan."

"I need to be on the boat the whole time. It's too risky for me to try to come on while you're below. What if he hears me? And you need back up close by. We don't know what this guy might do if he suspects you're looking for more than dinner and a sail." Tony argued.

"Tony, I assure, I can handle him." Ziva scoffed. "Besides, how do you plan to get on board without him noticing you?"

"I'm sure you can find a way to distract him long enough for me to sneak on. You did a pretty good job of it earlier." Tony smiled wryly at her.

Ziva walked over and stood just in front of him, invading his personal space. She knew it threw him off balance.

"Jealous, Tony?" She asked softly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Not at all, Zee-_vah._ I'll be on board searching for the bomb while you have dinner. When I find it, I'll signal you. You get him below and then we arrest him. My plan makes more sense."

"OK, Tony. We'll do it your way." Ziva conceded.

Tony decided she needed a bit of payback for the jealousy comment. So as she turned towards the door, he grabbed her arm and spun her quickly, pinning her against the wall, and leaned in close to her.

"Are you sure you can get him to go below deck? If he's hiding a bomb down there, he's not going to be eager to take you down."

Ziva just smiled. "I know I can."

"Really? You're very sure of yourself. How exactly do you plan to convince him?"

"Like this." She leaned up and kissed him, using her tongue to invade his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony responded eagerly, willingly opening his mouth to her. His hands dug into her hair as the kiss intensified. Ziva moaned low in her throat and Tony slid his hands down her body and paused at the hem of her dress. She began to rub her body up and down the length of his. He slipped his hand under her dress and just as it began to creep up her smooth thigh, she pulled away abruptly.

"We're going to be late." She gave him a smoldering look, then walked out of the room.

20:00 ZuluThe Lucky Lady.

Ziva sat on a cushioned seat at the stern of Cooper's boat. Yacht really. Cooper, coiled around her like a snake. She had suffered through dinner, smiled and oohed and ahhed while he spent the majority of the time boasting and bragging about himself.  
_Did she know he could bench press 250lbs?_

_Really? How impressive. You must be so strong_. Batting the eyelashes.

Ziva had played the part and hung on his every word as if she were fascinated, while in her mind she wondered what a man who spent so much time bragging about himself was compensating for.

She almost cried out with relief when she heard Tony over the comm. link. "I'm opening the state room. Damn! That's one hell of a big bomb!"

Now she just had to convince Cooper to go downstairs so they could make the arrest. If she didn't get away from this man soon, she might give in to the urge to shoot him in order to shut him up.

"Psst! Ziva! Look down, to your left." Tony said in her ear.

She followed his directions and looked over Coopers' shoulder to a porthole near the floor and saw Tony's face. She tried to motion him away.

Cooper was getting bolder and began nuzzling her neck. Ziva wanted to gag, but purred for his benefit. Taking this as permission to go further he placed his hand on her thigh and began sliding it under her dress and up her thigh. Suddenly Tony exclaimed in her ear, "Hey! You don't even know this clown and he gets a free feel!"

Ziva ignored Tony and leaned forward to kiss Cooper, "Why don't we take this downstairs?" She smiled seductively.

"How about up here? It's a beautiful night." He suggested.

"Sorry, no can do. I don't perform for the public. But, if you don't want to…" She trailed off as she traced a finger down his chest and stopped at his waistband.

"No, no, no. Downstairs is fine." Cooper quickly agreed and hopped up.

_Gotcha._ Ziva thought.

TBC...

Hope you enjoyed. As always, we love to hear what you think. The TivaDivas


	3. Chapter 3

All General Disclaimers Apply. This is just a work of fanfiction. We know we don't own the characters. Boo Hoo. The TivaDivas.

X

Tony ducked into one of the staterooms and waited, the door cracked opened just enough for him to spy on Ziva and Cooper. They stood in the galley, their bodies mashed together. Cooper ran his hands up Ziva's back as she returned his torrid kiss. She moaned low in her throat. She seemed to be enjoying this too much. Tony had to wonder how much of her performance was a lie, or was she simply enjoying herself?

Tony whispered into his comm. link. "Forget the moaning sweet cheeks. I'd make you scream. All you have to do is say yes."

Ziva chose to ignore him. "Where's your room?" She panted to Cooper.

"How about here?" Cooper asked, his hands roughly running the length of her body.

"The galley? No way. I know you must have a stateroom on this thing." She said, pulling back from him

"It's occupied." Cooper replied, his hands fumbling with the knot at the nape of her halter topped dress.

"I'll say Casanova." Tony said as he stepped out of the stateroom. "How the hell you got that thing in here I want to know." He smiled his half smile as he took in Ziva's disheveled form. To his surprise she looked relieved to see him.

"Who the hell are you?" Cooper stared at him in outrage.

Tony's smile vanished. "NCIS. We have some questions to ask you about your new toy."

"I don't know anything about it." Cooper said sullenly. He stood frozen to the spot. It appeared he was going to play the tough guy.

Tony took one step closer to him. "We think you do. You can answer the question or I can let her interrogate you." Tony nodded in Ziva's direction.

Cooper laughed. "Her? Am I supposed to feel threatened?"

Ziva reached out and squeezed a portion of Cooper's neck between her fingers. He fell to his knees and tears welled in his eyes but she maintained her grip. "Any one ever tell you you're a lousy kisser?" She said. She squeezed him harder and he gasped. "Way too much slobber."

Tony smiled. Perhaps it had been an act after all. "Do you have a bucket down here? Paper towels? Clean up's a real pain with out paper towels and a bucket." He shrugged his shoulders casually. Cooper glanced at Ziva who smiled menacingly at him. He pressed his lips together and they whitened. "Okay. Okay I'll talk."

Ziva released her hold and Cooper rose slowly to his feet. For a moment Tony allowed himself to think that it was going to be easy. His hope vanished when the cloud of fear left Cooper's face and the man let out a maniacal laugh. "Had you there for a moment didn't I? Think you've got the upper hand?" Cooper pulled what looked like a small key fob from his pocket. "All I have to do is press this little button and BOOM! Say Good night."

"That's a pretty crappy plan B." Tony said.

"Yeah, well. Better than Leavenworth. I'm told you don't feel much of anything."

"I beg to differ." Ziva interjected, her eyes fixed on the remote, deciding the best course of action. Cooper's finger rested lightly on the trigger. She had to be careful.

Then they heard it. A subtle bump as another boat came in contact with the Lucky Lady's stern.

Cooper bolted past Ziva and up the stairs to the deck. Ziva and Tony crashed into each other in their rush to follow.

On deck two men dressed in black wet suits stood brandishing semi automatics. A Zodiac, tethered to a mooring cleat on the port side, bobbed on the blackened sea.

One of the men spoke to Cooper. "The time table's been moved up. Who are these people?"

"Feds. Get rid of them." Cooper grinned.

Tony and Ziva stood side by side, opposite the frog men goons.

"I don't know. I think they'd be worth something on the black market, don't you?" One asked the other.

Ziva was so fast. Tony saw barely saw her leg as it arched down, knocking the weapon from the man's hands. She followed it up by a blow to the sternum that left him gasping for air on the deck.

But instead of advancing on her the second man trained his gun on Cooper. "Trying to double cross us?"

"We can talk about this." Cooper said, his hands raised defensively, his thumb millimeters from the trigger. "What is it that you want?"

_This is going to end badly._ Tony's eyes fixed on Cooper. He didn't trust him not to push the button. With the goons fixated on Cooper he seized the opportunity and pulled Ziva by the arm and jumped over the side into the Zodiac. He sliced through the mooring lines with his knife. _Thank Goodness for Gibbs and his rules._ Ziva cranked the engine and they sped off into the night.

A body shaking roar rocked the night air. Tony twisted just in time to see the boat explode in a maelstrom of debris. The water around it boiled and glowed deep orange. Bits and pieces of twisted metal and fiberglass pierced the night sky in shower of boat splinters. Tony heard a loud hiss as a chunk of the Lucky Lady skewered the Zodiac. He flung himself on Ziva and pinned her to the bottom protecting her with his body. He lay over her until the rain of debris stopped. She lay still and breathless beneath him and he felt his heart shudder. Was she wounded? "Ziva?" He called.

"Mmmph." She said, her voice muffled by his body. He sat and helped her up. She rubbed her face. Imprints from his shirt buttons stood out on her forehead.

Behind them the hull of the Lucky Lady lingered on the surface for a moment before slipping under.

Ziva felt warm water around her ankles. She looked down. The Zodiac was on a one way trip to the bottom. "Looks like we're going to have to swim for it."

Tony watched the water rapidly filling the boat. "Have I told you I'm starting to hate Puerto Rico?"

They eased into the warm water and began to swim. The lights of the beach twinkled in the distance. The wind pushed waves across the ocean.

Side by side they swam a lazy breast stroke, heads out of the water to keep an eye on the beach.

"So." Tony said. "You and Dr. Love. Tell me it was all an act."

Ziva twisted her head and looked at him. "It was all an act Tony."

"Really?" He said, dragging the word out, " 'cause you looked pretty happy."

"Jerk." Ziva replied, and splashed him.

Tony smirked. "I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if I can really make you-GACK!" Tony coughed as a wave hit him square in the face. He choked on the salty water and sputtered. "Have I told you I'm really starting to hate Puerto Rico?"

"Just twice." Ziva said. She stopped swimming and began to tread water. "I really wore the wrong outfit for this." Her dress knotted around her legs. She reached down and hauled it over her head and let it float away.

"I liked that dress."

"Me too but I can't swim in it."

They swam on. Something tangled around Ziva's ankle. _Please dear God don't let it be a stinging jelly fish. _She kicked hard and whatever it was slid away. _Seaweed. It's just seaweed. Yeah right. Just keep telling yourself that._

They swam until last floating embers of the Lucky lady where nothing but a pinprick of light in the distance. Tony let out sigh of relief when he felt the sandy bottom under his feet.

They steadied each other as they hurried out of the water. The tropical night air soft on their wet skin.

Dressed only in a bra and panties Ziva shivered despite the warm air

"Here." Tony said with out a question and handed her his shirt. "Getting arrested for indecent exposure would really end this night well."

She smiled and shrugged into it. It dampened and adhered itself to her body like cling wrap. Tony smiled at her. "Damn."

Ziva returned his grin. Quickly her smile turned to concern. "Your back!" She exclaimed.

"What?" It was then that he felt it, a fiery sensation running the length of his back.

Ziva studied it in the wane light. "It appears to be just a scratch."

"You could kiss it and make it better." He said, only half joking.

"I'd rather just kiss you." She took a step closer, her eyes scanning his body as she did so. His soaked pants clung to him, leaving little to the imagination. Water dripped down his naked torso, catching in his dark chest hair. She could feel her senses heighten as her eyes locked onto his.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me." Tony almost whispered as he took the one step necessary to close the space between them.

Ziva smiled. She would show him. She licked her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head lower so she could run her tongue tantalizingly along his full lower lip. She felt him tense up as he sharply in-took a breath of air in anticipation.

Ziva took the opportunity to take complete control and pushed her

tongue into his mouth.

Tony responded immediately and pulled her closer to him. One hand knotted in her damp hair, the other caressed her back through the wet shirt she now wore.

Oblivious to their surroundings, they continued to intensify the kiss.

Ziva was the one who broke away first. "We don't leave until 1300

tomorrow. We have the rest of the night and the whole morning and…"

"And…" He questioned.

"And the answer is yes."

X

So. The next chapter is M so you might want to either set this on Story Alert or remember to set your browser to "all rating" when you check back.

Many Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, most especially to those of you who have followed and reviewed all of our work. We really do appreciate you and what you have to say. And yes. We're not the only ones hoping for more Tiva next season. McAbby wouldn't hurt either. As always, we love to hear from you.Thanks again. The TivaDivas.


	4. Chapter 4

So once again. NCIS is not our property. We know it. 'Kay? Sorry about the long wait.We've had some technical difficulties-all fixed now. So here you go. The TivaDivas.

**Chapter 4**

The warm night air wrapped itself around Ziva like a silk glove. Her skin tingled when Tony brushed against her as they hurriedly made their way back to the hotel. Neither one spoke. Both were eager to reach the privacy of their room where they could continue what they started on the beach. Ziva could still feel the pressure of Tony's body pressed hard against her as they kissed. She could still taste him on her lips.

Tony looked at her as she licked her lips. The simple gesture heightened his already alert senses. He had never wanted any woman as much as he wanted Ziva right now. _'The answer is yes.'_ He played that line over and over in his mind. Ziva wanted him as much as he wanted her. _Heaven help us,_ he thought. This was going to be one hell of a night. He picked up his pace and Ziva fell in step next to him. They exchanged glances. Her eyes danced with desire and lust. Yes, that was it – lust. He felt his crotch tighten.

Finally they reached the lobby of their hotel. A tour bus was parked in the driveway and a busload of tourists flooded the entry. A woman old enough to be their grandmother gave them a distasteful glare. Tony realized how they must look to them, him in only his trousers and Ziva wearing his shirt. Both of them were shoeless. They were disheveled to say the least. Ziva's hair was wild from the humidity, her cheeks flushed. Tony thought she never looked sexier, and made a point to quickly usher her into the hotel past the gawking tourists.

The woman at the check-in counter watched as they pushed their way through the crowd to the elevator. A smile crept upon her face. She knew exactly what was on their minds. Her smile faded to concern as she saw the large, angry burn on the man's back. This couple had piqued her curiosity. So different to the hotel's usual clientele.

The doors to the elevator opened and Tony and Ziva got in and quickly hit the button to their floor. The doors closed and Tony wasted no time in grabbing Ziva and kissing her hard on the mouth. That sensual mouth, oh the things he wanted to do to her. He almost forgot about the nagging pain of the wound on his back. He growled low in his throat as Ziva nipped at his bottom lip in between plunging her tongue into his mouth. It was a good thing the elevator doors opened at their floor as they were close to losing themselves in each other right where they were. Quickly they made their way to their room.

"The key?" Tony could barely form a sentence in his current state.

"Was in my purse." Ziva answered as she ran her hands up his chest. "Blew up with the boat." She tweaked one of his nipples with her fingers.

Tony reached into his pockets, removing some damp bits and pieces before finding his key. He swiped it through the lock but nothing. He tried again. Ziva was distracting him way too much. She licked at his left nipple and blew on it, sending a heated shiver through his body. He swiped again in a frustrated attempt to get them into the room.

"Damn! The key doesn't work anymore. Too wet." He threw it on the ground.

"I know." Ziva looked up at him with a glint in her eye, "Too wet." She purred into his mouth as she captured his lips again for another heated kiss.

"Oh god." Tony couldn't remember the last time he was so turned on. He couldn't wait. He ran his hands up under the shirt she was wearing to caress the smooth skin of her back. Ziva lifted her left leg in an effort to get closer to him. He pressed himself against her, leaving no doubt about how much he wanted her right here, right now.

The elevator doors opened and an older couple exited, slowly walking in their direction. Abruptly, they pulled apart, composing themselves as the couple passed by. "We have to get another key, the quicker the better." Tony grabbed Ziva by the arm and led her to the elevator where they were immediately taken back down to the crowded lobby.

Another tourist bus must have arrived because the place was swarming in suitcases and disorganized, tired looking people. The line for the check-in counter was endless, and no-one manned the concierge desk. Tony tried to politely excuse himself to the woman behind the counter, but she had her hands full dealing with a frazzled tour guide who was having trouble getting all the room allocations sorted out for his group. Tony threw his hands in the air and stalked back over to Ziva, who was standing near the back of the line.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, sweet cheeks." He whispered into her hair as he moved to stand close behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and gently massaged her tight muscles. Ziva closed her eyes and leant back into him. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"My goodness, will you look at that young couple!" The older woman who scowled at them earlier spied them in the line, and was not quiet in voicing her disapproval.

Tony smiled cynically at her, and rather loudly told her and everyone in the vicinity they had their bags stolen along with their shoes and clothes when they were on the beach. "Which is why we are standing here in this line, we need another room key NOW!" He tightly clenched his fist as he smiled, the activity in the lobby almost coming to a standstill as he did so. You could hear a pin drop, or a needle as Ziva would say.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, Mr DiNozzo," came the response from the woman behind the counter. "I'll program a new one for you right away." She was even more curious about them now. As Tony reached the desk, she reached under the counter and handed him a tube of polysporin ointment along with the new room key. Tony gave her a quizzical frown. "For your back," she smiled.

X

Waiting for the elevator Tony and Ziva silently watched the numbers ascend from the parking levels before it 'dinged' for them to enter. Barely was there enough room for one of them; it was as packed full of people as it was bags. They let the doors close without them.

Ziva sighed and began to tap her foot on the floor. Tony shared her frustration. He ran his hand up and down her back, stopping just above the curve of her bottom. Ziva's foot stopped tapping and she stood still, the energy between them electric. Tony felt the heat rising from her skin, and in turn felt all the blood in his body rush to his groin. He moved to stand behind her in an attempt at modesty. He ran his hands up and down her arms as they both waited for another elevator.

They waited for what seemed like forever. One elevator was permanently stuck on the top floor, and the other had gone up and down twice, filled solidly each time. Finally the doors opened and Ziva pushed her way in dragging Tony with her. They were pressed up against each other as the doors closed. The others already in the elevator talked excitedly, oblivious to Tony and Ziva who almost fell out as the doors opened on their floor. The room key slipped from Tony's hands but Ziva was quick to catch it before it slid between the elevator and the crack in the floor. They shared a smile of relief.

Key in hand, she reached for Tony who hurriedly rushed them down the hall to their room. Tony grabbed the key from Ziva and swiped it through the lock. The door didn't open when he turned the handle.

"I don't believe it!' Ziva exclaimed. Frustrated, she started to mumble in Hebrew.

"Hah just kidding." Tony smiled wickedly as he opened the door to their room.

"Not funny!" Ziva fumed. "I may change my mind you know, the answer may soon become 'no'.

The smile quickly left Tony's face. He hoped he hadn't just ruined his chances. Once in the room Ziva slammed the door shut and pushed Tony up against it. "Don't ever make me wait like that again, or you'll be sorry." She kissed him hard and almost savagely tugged at the waistband of his pants. Tony never would understand Ziva but that was one of the things about her that turned him on the most. His back stung but he didn't care, he'd worry about that later. He caressed her back roughly and when she broke the kiss he ripped the shirt open to reveal her perfect breasts barely held by her brief halter bra. God she was so beautiful.

He pushed her down onto the ground and began kissing her all over her body. She writhed under him, managing to wrap her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly as he expertly removed her bra, fastening his lips to one of her breasts. He suckled and nipped at it, all the while kneading her other breast with his hand. He moved lower, licking her belly and swirling his tongue in and out of her belly button. One hand slipped between her legs, feeling her heat and the moisture pooling in her damp panties. He moved the fabric away to the side as he slipped one then two fingers inside of her, making her moan so loud he swore the neighboring rooms would hear. He moved his fingers and Ziva bucked against his hand. She was so damn sexy he couldn't stand it, he needed to be inside her soon or he wouldn't last.

Ziva must have sensed this as she quickly rolled them over, so she was now on top. Regretfully Tony had to remove his fingers but only so Ziva could undo his pants and roll them down his legs. She then quickly disposed of her own underwear. "No more foreplay, I want you inside me now." Ziva moved to straddle Tony. His back burned against the carpet.

Looking up at her, naked with the exception of the open shirt, Tony couldn't agree more. He reached down to guide himself towards her and she slid down onto him, both of them groaning with pleasure as she did so. Moving ever so slowly at first, Ziva continued to take more of Tony into her until she was filled to the hilt. They were a perfect fit, even if she did have to stretch to accommodate his size. She knew he wouldn't disappoint in that area. It wasn't long before they began to move quicker and quicker until they were almost frenzied, both of them aching for release. Tony was almost in pain, he was so hard. He hadn't hurt like this in a long time. But it was a good hurt, obviously. He was so close he didn't know how much longer he'd last.

"Ziva… I'm… close." He panted.

"Me… too…" she virtually screamed out as she rode him harder and faster. Her erotic screams filled the air as she shook around him, coming so hard her entire body rocked with pleasure. Tony anxiously pushed his hips up into her twice more before he too came hard with a scream loud enough to be heard back in D.C.

Both of them collapsed in a heap as their bodies tried to calm down. For a short while they lay on the floor, regaining some semblance of composure. "Next time, I want to try the bed, I think I have rug burns." Ziva looked down at Tony, a smile on her kissed bruised lips.

"Next time?"

"You do want there to be a next time, yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I think that can be arranged." Tony smiled wolfishly back at her. He was right, this was going to be one hell of a night.

X

Ziva slowly awoke with the early morning sun streaming onto the bed. She glanced at the clock, it was only 6 am. The balcony doors were open and the sweet smell of tropical flowers filled her nostrils. She sighed and stretched languidly. She felt incredibly relaxed, not to mention immensely satisfied. It was then she noticed Tony was not in bed next to her. Sitting up, she wrapped the tangled bedsheet around her and padded softly towards the balcony. Tony was standing near the railing, looking out over the water. She crept up behind him, studying the bandage she'd put on his wound during the course of their night together. Kissing him on the shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"G'morning beautiful," his morning voice was low and husky.

"Mmm it is. Beautiful that is." Ziva nuzzled against his back, careful not to put too much pressure on his burn.

"You're up early." Ziva looked at him quizzically as he turned around to face her.

"Couldn't sleep. Someone kept me up all night." He playfully answered.

"Oh, and you had nothing to do with that, did you." Ziva smirked mischievously, running her hands through his chest hair. She loved to do that, he noticed.

Raising an eyebrow, Tony backed her over to the loveseat on the balcony, flicking the bedsheet from her body as he did so. Ziva sat down, spreading her legs seductively.

Tony moaned, he could not get enough of her and it seemed she was in the same predicament. He knelt down between her legs, if he could have her for breakfast every morning he would die a happy man. Slowly he began to lick at her, eliciting a low, primal groan from her.

The early morning sun beat down on them as Tony continued his assault on her, licking and sucking at her folds. Her scent was intoxicating. He lapped at her and pushed his tongue into her as far as it would go. Ziva was rubbing herself with one hand as she held onto his head with the other. She could feel the familiar tingle as the first stirrings of her orgasm began to build. Tony could sense this as he looked up at her, her eyes closed, and perfect mouth open ever so slightly as she whimpered in pleasure. Harder. Tony pushed his tongue harder into her and she let go, screaming out as pleasure took total control of her senses.

Tony wiped at his face, panting as he watched her come down from her high. Opening her eyes, Ziva shakily moved to stand, reaching for Tony's hand. He stood with her, and before he realized what she had in mind, she was on her knees and taking him fully into her hot mouth. He moaned, the sight of Ziva feasting on him plus the sensation she was creating made him harder than he thought possible after their nightlong session of lovemaking. He dared to think if had anything left.

"Oh Ziva… oh… oh…" Tony didn't care if he couldn't form a coherent sentence, he also didn't care that they were outside. Fortunately, all the balconies where fairly private.

Although not private enough it seems, as the woman from the front check-in counter stood and watched from the balcony next door, her mouth open. Apparently a noise complaint had been made and as she was finishing her shift, she offered to check it out.

Oblivious to their audience, Ziva continued to pleasure Tony with her mouth. As he let go, he called out her name into the morning air, his head thrown back as he went weak at the knees. Ziva stood to hold onto him, kissing him to prevent him from falling. He could taste himself on her lips and surprisingly, it didn't bother him. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss until they broke apart, her head against his chest as he rested his head on the softness of her tousled hair. Breathing heavily while still regaining his equilibrium, he then noticed the pair of eyes staring at them from the balcony opposite. At first he tensed, but it was almost too late for that as obviously they had been caught in the act. The woman visibly jumped as she saw the look in Tony's eyes. He thought about it and decided to wink at her before nuzzling back into Ziva's hair.

Slowly they walked inside, arm in arm, closing the balcony doors behind them.

END

Thanks to all of you who have left reviews. We really do appreciate them! Let us know what you think! We're at work on our next joint story-and we always like to hear from you! Cheers! The TivaDivas


End file.
